List of Life Up locations
This is a list of Life Up locations found in each Mega Man game. ''Mega Man X'' series ''Mega Man X * Chill Penguin: After the Ride Armor section, use the tall pillar as a boost for a dash-jump to reach the top of the cave. Destroy one of the "igloos" there with the Fire Wave to reveal the tank. * Storm Eagle: Dash jump from the topmost lift in the beginning to reach the top of the tower at the very beginning of the level. * Spark Mandrill: Hidden in a top corner after one of the "blackout" areas. Use Boomerang Cutter to snag the tank. * Flame Mammoth: In the large open area, underneath a platform at the rightmost corner. Defeat Chill Penguin to cool the lava to reach the tank. * Armored Armadillo: Destroy the second Mole Borer (Storm Tornado or Fire Wave is recommended) before it digs through a huge part of the mine shaft. The tank is sitting on a small ledge in that shaft that can only be reached if the Borer didn't destroy the rocks that can be used for a wall-jump. * Launch Octopus: When X comes to an area with a huge closed hatch and bombs floating down, use a nearby tornado generator to reach the Cruiziler above water that was firing the bombs. Destroy the Cruiziler to sink it and destroy the hatch. In the new area, defeat Utuboros to open the room containing the tank. * Boomer Kuwanger: Clearly visible in the outside of the tower. Use Boomerang Cutter or ride a charged Shotgun Ice to reach it. * Sting Chameleon: Just outside the cave entrance, go down into the pit. Use the Leg upgrade to smash the small rocks; the tank will be on the other side. Defeating Launch Octopus will fill the pit up with water, allowing easier access to the tank. Mega Man X2 * Flame Stag: The tank is in plain sight during the rising lava section, guarded by a Bar Waying.(Using a single uncharged Magnet Mine is the quickest way to destroy it.) * Wheel Gator: After the Ride Armor segment, the tank is sitting on top of a wall of spikes. Use an Air-Dash and charged Speed Burner to reach the tank. * Bubble Crab: In the area where the Sea Canthller shows up, jump to the right wall and climb to the top, then dash to a platform floating in the water. A ledge holding the heart tank can be reached here. It is possible to obtain this without any armor. To do so, you must wait until the rocket platform that allows you to kick up it in order to reach the Life up is in a reachable position. You must be able to kick off of the large wall(It is much easier to press the Dash buttonon the SNES, or classic remote at the exact moment the Jump button is pressed.) and then avoid hitting the roof of the it as this will end your jump prematurely. This version may take practice and timing, but it doesn't involve wasting Weapon Energy. If performed correctly, X will reach the rocket platform and begin to slide down. The Life up is easily reached from here. * Morph Moth: Use a Crystal Hunter to freeze the Disk Boy 08 just outside the building. With the frozen enemy as a platform, the building's wall can be reached, with the tank at the top. * Magna Centipede: Take care not to get spotted by the searchlights. In the next area, there are large moving blocks. Use a Charged Speed Burner to reach the Installer near the ceiling, and climb that to reach the tank. * Crystal Snail: Hidden in a pit early in the level. The only way to reach it is a long dash jump and hover in the Ride Armor along with using an uncharged Strike Chain. * Overdrive Ostrich: On a bed of spikes just before the Leg upgrade. A Ride Chaser can run over the spikes easily, but an air-dash and charged Speed Burner can pull it off, only riskier. * Wire Sponge: Right at the beginning of the stage, in a hidden gap at the wall to the left. Mega Man X3 *Tunnel Rhino: A passageway to the right early in the stage. A charged Triad Thunder is needed to break the rock blocking it. *Blizzard Buffalo: Located under a large pile of ice blocks. They can be broken with either the Tornado Fang or a Ride Armor. *Gravity Beetle: Buried beneath a stack of crates near the start. It will be cleared away after the boss is defeated. *Volt Catfish: At the top of one of the elevator shafts, atop an electrified spike pit. Easily reached with a dash jump off the wall and safe to slide down to. * Toxic Seahorse: Wall-climb the first toxic waterfall to the top; the tank is on a small ledge beyond. * Neon Tiger: At the very end of the stage. You have to ride on the Tombort to get there. * Blast Hornet: Located just after the cargo ship miniboss. Use the Foot Parts to boost up to the wall and climb up it to find the Heart Tank. * Crush Crawfish: After the first area, where an enemy smashes through several floors, there will be a cracked wall on the right side. Use a Ride Armor to bust through it. Mega Man X4 * Web Spider: Area 2. Hidden in a burnable tree trunk. Rising Fire/Ryuenjin is needed. * Split Mushroom: Area 2. After the staircase section, the tank will immediately be visible at the top of the screen, guarded by a Tentoroid BS. Wait for the Tentoroids to destroy the floor to reach the tank with Lightning Web. * Cyber Peacock: Area 1. Pass the first "test" at the best time possible. Soul Body is recommended to make this easier, as the illusion can easily destroy Miru Toraeru. * Storm Owl: Area 1. Grab the tank sitting on a Metal Hawk before it's destroyed by the first overhead laser. * Magma Dragoon: Area 2. A high-up ledge in the area where enemy Ride Armors begin appearing. Lightning Web or Zero's Kuuenbu are the easiest ways to get it. * Frost Walrus: Area 1. In the area with the disappearing ice blocks, the tank will be visible overhead on a solid ice block. Destroy the block with Rising Fire/Ryuenjin. * Jet Stingray: Area 1. Near the beginning when there is a ramp visible over normal ground. Instead of jumping onto the ramp, stay on the ground. * Slash Beast: Area 2. Using the Ride Armor, destroy all the train cars. Cannot be missed. Mega Man X5 Most of the heart tanks here require the use of either the Falcon Armor's flight or the Gaea Armor and its spike guard ability. * Crescent Grizzly: When able, try to reach the top of the largest trucks. The tank is sitting on a bed of spikes. * Tidal Whale: In the sunken ship area, just before dropping down to the Light Capsule and the last encounter with U-555, there's a narrow vertical shaft going up. Go up and navigate the area; the tank will be at the end. * Volt Kraken: At the end of the stage, there's a puzzle room with a set of switches. The Gaea Armor is needed to move some blocks. * Shining Firefly: Before entering the castle, drop down just before the drawbridge. * Dark Necrobat: In the second area where the gravity can be flipped around. Cannot be missed. * Spiral Pegasus: Last area with a bomb. Cannot be missed. * Burn Dinorex: At the very beginning of the section with the rushing lava. Instead of proceeding right, go left to reach a pit that houses the tank and a 1-up. * Spike Rosered: Near the beginning, instead of climbing up the vines, use the Gaea Armor to move the "V" blocks to the right. The tank will be in plain sight in this secret area. Mega Man X6 * Commander Yammark: When the player comes to a fork, take the bottom path, then drop down a pit before a Nightmare. * Ground Scaravich: Found randomly at the end of one of the virtual reality rooms. * Blaze Heatnix: Defeat Metal Shark Player first to get his Nightmare effect. After the second Nightmare Snake, at a section on the topmost path in the vertical shaft. Ride the Nightmare Iron, but near the top, use the Blade Armor's Mach Dash/Zero's double-jump. * Blizzard Wolfang: In a room after the avalanche section, opened by Blaze Heatnix's Nightmare effect. It is located in a small crevace with some rescuable reploids. * Rainy Turtloid: Final area before the boss. On the floor opposite the boss door itself, just go through the spike-lined shaft. * Metal Shark Player: Near the end of the level, next to a Reploid. Cannot be missed. * Shield Sheldon: Take the path down from the boss door to the capsule and Secret Area teleport. The Life Up is on the spikes between those two. * Infinity Mijinion: At the starting point of the Secret Area, right next to the Light Capsule to the left. Mega Man X7 *Air Forces (Wind Crowrang's stage): Inside a plane. The Life Up will appear when the plane starts falling. *Battleship (Splash Warfly's stage): Behind a crate. *Cyber Field (Snipe Anteator's stage): In an area near the Cyber Stone. *Central Circuit (Ride Boarski's stage): In the area with electric floors. *Deep Forest (Soldier Stonekong's stage): Inside one Ape Stone. *Lava Factory (Flame Hyenard's stage): In the 3D camera area, above a pipe near the lava. *Radio Tower (Tornado Tonion's stage): Inside a disappearing block. *Tunnel Base (Vanishing Gungaroo's stage): Above a pillar. Besides them, there are sixteen Life Ups in each stage that can be found in two ways. Eight Life Ups can be obtained by simply defeating a boss, while the other eight are with specific Injured Reploids. Mega Man X8 All eighteen Life Ups - three for each Hunter and Navigator - must be purchased from the shop. Mega Man Xtreme * Chill Penguin: In the same location from Mega Man X. Destroy one of the "igloos" with the Speed Burner to reveal the tank. * Storm Eagle: In the same location of the Sub Tank in Mega Man X. In the first part of the area where there are platforms rising up and down, use the platforms to reach a tower to the left. The Life Up is inside the tower. * Spark Mandrill: In the same location from Mega Man X. Use a wall dash jump to reach the tank. * Armored Armadillo: In the same location from Mega Man X. Destroy or outrun the second Mole Borer before it digs through a huge part of the mine shaft. * Flame Stag: In the same location from Mega Man X2. The tank is in plain sight during the rising lava section, guarded by a Bar Waying. * Wheel Gator: In the same location from Mega Man X2. After the Ride Armor segment, the tank is sitting on top of a wall of spikes. Dash and use a charged Speed Burner to reach the tank or, alternatively, use a fully charged Rolling Shield to climb the wall of spikes. * Morph Moth: In the same location from Mega Man X2. At the start of the level, dash jump to reach the wall and climb it, and the Life Up will be guarded by the Disk Boy 08. * Magna Centipede: In the same location from Mega Man X2. Take care not to get spotted by the searchlights. In the next area, there are large moving blocks. Use a charged Speed Burner to reach the Installer near the ceiling, and climb that to reach the tank. Mega Man Xtreme 2 * Flame Mammoth: In the same location from Mega Man X. The Life Up is in the large open area, underneath a platform at the rightmost corner. Be careful to avoid the fireballs that rise from the lava and destroy parts of platforms, as they can instantly kill X or Zero in Extreme Mode. * Wire Sponge: In the same location from Mega Man X2. Right at the beginning of the stage, in a hidden gap at the wall to the left. Mega Man ZX'' series ''Mega Man ZX *Area D *Area F-2 *Area I-5 *Area J-1 Mega Man ZX Advent'' *Tower of Verdure 3 *Control Center 1 *Scrapyard 2 *Waterfall Ruins 2 Category:Game walkthroughs Category:Lists